Back to black
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que haber besado a Sebastián?  ¿Porque la vida se empeñaba en arruinar su felicidad?


Kurt… - sintió como lo tomaban con fuerza del hombro, pero no pudo voltear, no _**así**_, con el rostro surcado de lagrimas

Aléjate – respondió secamente, esquivando su mirada

Por favor…. – era casi una suplica

Perdóname – insistió el ojimiel, tomando su barbilla suavemente, obligándolo a verlo

No me toques – grito, dando un golpe en la mano posada ahora en su mejilla – nunca vuelvas a tocarme, _**Anderson **_– por fin lo miraba directamente, ya no importaba mucho si estaba llorando, ¿Qué más daba? El mundo había perdido sentido

Lo siento - la voz de Blaine temblaba un poco, con la mirada un poco sorprendida, un poco dolida

No me interesa – notaba como pequeños temblores empezaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo

Lo siento –

Ahórrate eso –de un momento a otro de desquebrajaría, necesitaba salir de Dalton cuanto antes

El _**me beso**_ –

Me alegro por ti -

No fue mi culpa –

Déjame ya…. –

¡No hasta que me escuches! – sus voces se habían convertido en grito histéricos, no tardarían mucho en llamar la atención de todos

¡No quiero hacerlo! –

¡No puedes hacerme esto! – grito Blaine, al borde de la histeria, comenzando a llorar, mientras seguía sosteniendo a kurt de un brazo

Los ojos de kurt se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la conmoción de aquellas palabras, ahora un sentimiento diferente ocupaba a lo antes había sido tristeza: _**rabia**_

¿Qué no puedo hacerte esto? ….. – sentía la furia recorrer sus venas - ¡que no puedo hacerte esto! - perdió el poco control que le quedaba – ERES UN SOBERANO ESTUPIDO BLAINE ANDERSON, mira quien hizo todo esto, mira quien _**nos**_ hizo todo esto – estaba empezando a marearse pero eso no le impidió seguir gritando - yo no fui el que beso a Sebastián, no fui el que destrozo nuestra relación, ¡yo no te engañe! Fuiste tú! ¡tú! - ¿Por qué, porque le sucedía esto justamente a el? ¿justamente _**hoy**_?

Te dije ya que... – trato de explicar el ojimiel, pero fue interrumpido

¡qué dices! ¡Nadie puede obligarte a eso! ¡pudiste haberlo quitado, pudiste haberlo impedido! ¡Pero en lugar de eso solo le correspondiste! – su pecho subía y bajaba – llevaban ahí más de 15 minutos, Anderson, soy _**inocente**_ pero no _**idiota**_; además mírate ahora, estas despeinado, ¡por tu bendito _**Harry Potter**_ Que ni siquiera _traes_ corbata! – Blaine se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de interrumpirlo – además – agrego mirándolo fríamente – por si ya se te olvido, cuando entre se encontraba ¡encima de ti! ¡sobre el sillón! y puedo jurarte que no te veías _**obligado **_en lo absoluto... –comenzaba a ver borroso

Kurt por favor, tranquilízate, tienes que escucharme, quiero explicarte – rogo el ojimiel aprovechando el momentáneo silencio de su novio

Kurt lo miro uno segundos y al instante sintió como más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza

No hay nada que explicar – no logro ahogar un pequeño sollozo - tu decidiste esto, nadie te obligo, fuiste tú y solo tú, tu _**destruiste**_ lo que teníamos… ¡_**tú, tu, tu, tu**_! – gimió, lanzándose contra el pelinegro, golpeando su pecho con las mano, con todas las fuerzas que pudo, a pesar de que sabía que no le haría un daño considerable, pues era bastante más débil que el

Blaine no se resistía, ni siquiera trato de defenderse, y kurt continuaba golpeándolo, tratando de infringirle el mayor daño posible, tratando de que sintiera aun que fuera un poco de su dolor…. Y de pronto algo paso, sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor, sintió las piernas débiles, la falta aire, los oídos zumbando débilmente y de un momento sintió desvanecerse y también como los fuerte brazos de Blaine lo sujetaban con firmeza al instante, atrayéndolo hacia él, evitando así que callera.

El trato de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer su cuerpo no quería responder, pues estaba cada vez más débil, aunque aún continuaba dando pequeños y suaves golpes en el pecho de Blaine. Maldición, se sentía tan vulnerable, así, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, _**correr**_, lo que fuera menos estar como estaba en aquellos momentos, pegado al cuerpo de Blaine, totalmente _**desvalido**_.

Te dije…. – se estaba quedando sin aire – que me soltaras an… Anderson – trato de empujarlo suavemente pero solo consiguió que el ojimiel apretara aun mas, pegando sus cabezas.

Kurt tienes que tranquilizarte – el ojiazul pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su novio – vas a desmayarte…. –

No me importa…. – sollozo- podría morir y no me importaría en lo mas mínimo, tu ya hiciste el mayor de los daños – el mundo caía a pedazos ante sus ojos, no podía creerlo aun, tan solo unas horas antes se encontraba feliz, feliz por tener un novio hermoso que lo amaba profundamente, que el amaba profundamente, con el cual sería _**feliz**_ por el resto de su vida, y ahora se encontraba con la cruda realidad, ahora _**volvía a la oscuridad**_.

No vuelvas a decir eso – reprimió Blaine, pegando su frente a la de aguazul – yo _**moriría**_ sin ti kurt, eres lo más importante que tengo… - comenzó a llorar de nuevo – en serio lo lamento, se no vas a creerme, pero tengo que explicarte, el me beso, el me beso!, sé que no debí corresponder, pero no se qué paso realmente, solo sé que realmente no quería hacerlo, porque yo no quiero a Sebastián, valla que ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me agrade! soy un estúpido, me deje llevar por las sensaciones, me deje llevar y arruine lo mas importante en mi vida – Blaine lloraba enérgicamente, sin poder reprimir pequeños sollozos y temblores por todo su cuerpo – por favor no me dejes kurt, por favor, por favor….dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte…

Blaine se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas lentamente, con kurt aun pegado a él, mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su cara

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_ –

No sé si pueda –

no quise hacerlo –

realmente no lo sé –

te prometo que todo se arreglara –

quisiera que _**nunca **_hubiera pasado –

prometo hacer todo, todo, para que sientas que esto nunca paso –

no sé _**si puedas**_ –

podre-

no sé _**si quiera**_ –

por favor –

Blaine …-

_**te amo**_ –

_**lo sé**_ –

no podría vivir sin ti –

ni yo… -

perdóname – su novio lo miraba con ojos suplicantes

Kurt suspiro profundamente, totalmente agotado, tanto mental como psicológicamente, era injusto que el destino se empeñara en hacerlo infeliz, en _**devolverlo a la oscuridad**_, ¿Por qué Blaine tenía que haber _**besado**_ a Sebastián? ¿Porque la vida se empeñaba en arruinar su felicidad? ¿Porque en ese _**día**_ justamente? ¿Por qué en la fecha de su _**primer aniversario**_? Poso sus ojos en los de su novio; podía leer el arrepentimiento en ellos, _**miedo**_, _**incertidumbre**_, _**dolor**_. Realmente lo amaba demasiado.

Tal vez - concluyo, solo tal vez podría perdonar.


End file.
